The Adventures of Feilong the Peruvian Sheep Fish
by OichiHitomi999
Summary: Feilong finds himself in a mysterious world where he is transported all over the world everyone calling him a... Peruvian Sheep Fish. It turns out that it is instigated by a Vietnamese youth by the name of Winny and he must fight against the Devil Fish Kingdom, and Asami who is dressed as a Peruvian Sheep Fish, along with Date Masamune. (Random Crack Fanfic based on a dream I had)


**The Adventures of Feilong, The Peruvian Sheep Fish**

**Feilong moved around the quiet school, his amethyst eyes scanning his surroundings carefully.**

** One minute he had been in Hong Kong, fast asleep in his bed, the next minute he was in some unknown school god only knows where. **

** He bumped shoulders with someone and the person snarled at him before turning to his friend. **

** "Man that guy is such a Peruvian Sheep Fish!" he exclaimed and Feilong blinked in surprise. **

** What was a Peruvian sheep fish?**

** He ignored the comment and continued on his way, looking for anything that might give him hints to where exactly he was. **

** After a few minutes he found the office and entered, heading to the desk, the secretary looking up at him as he approached. **

** "Can I help you sir?" she asked and he nodded. **

** "Can you tell me where I am?" the woman snickered along with one of the other women at the desk. **

** "He is a total Peruvian Sheep Fish~" the woman beside her stated with a laugh. **

** He let out a huff of frustration before exiting the office and heading down a hallway. He ran into someone who was shorter than him and looked of Vietnamese descent, the boy looked at him with an odd expression on his face, his large harem seeming offended by the man that had just ran into him. **

** Feilong apologized and they all continued on their way, the boy and a girl with blonde hair talking. **

** "Did you see that Winny? He is such a Peruvian sheep fish!" **

** "He can only be described as a Peruvian Sheep Fish, he cant even be a Devil Fish!" another with dark hair and a hat exclaimed. **

** The Chinese man sighed for what felt like the millionth time as he walked from the building. **

** He then blinked in surprise when he suddenly ended up in a parking garage. **

** But… how!? He had seen sunlight and trees before he had come outside and the door that he had entered from had somehow vanished!**

** Feilong shook his head gently before heading down a row of cars. A car then sped towards him, the driver swerving and honking at him before rolling down his window. **

** "OUT OF THE WAY YOU PERUVIAN SHEEP FISH!" he bellowed as he drove away, Feilong heart pounding. **

** What was it with these people and the so called "Peruvian Sheep Fish"?**

** He continued walking, quickly noticing that barely any of the cars had license plates and the ones that did just had "Peruvian Sheep Fish" written on them. **

** He soon found an exit sign that pointed to a set of stairs and he climbed to the top of them, opening a door and finding himself emerging in the VIP room of Club Scion, Asami's most shady club. **

** He moved quickly and with ease through the room until a man grabbed his arm roughly. **

** "Hey, little girly Peruvian Sheep Fish like you shouldn't be messing around in here," the man stated with a grin that made Feilong twitch in frustration. **

** "Let me go!" he yelled as he pulled his arm away, stomping in the direction of the door and leaving the VIP room, headed into the main area of the club. **

** When he emerged he looked around then headed to the left, in the hopes of finding an exit. **

** He passed the bar and was just about to leave when Kirishima and Suoh grabbed him by his arms. **

** "Don't think you can get away with this Feilong! Asami-Sama told you that no Peruvian Sheep Fish like yourself were permitted in his territory!" Kirishima snapped angrily as they dragged him to Asami's office. **

** "Let me go!" Feilong shouted as he struggled against them, the people around him laughing and pointing. **

** "Look at that stupid Peruvian Sheep Fish!" one girl exclaimed. **

** When they arrived at Asami's office Feilong was shoved to the ground, the door soon closing. **

** He stood and almost burst out laughing when he saw Asami. **

** His enemy was wearing a costume of a sheep with fish's tail and the Peruvian Flag sewed onto the forehead. **

** "A-Asami what are you wearing!?" he asked as he snickered, covering his mouth in an attempt to keep himself from laughing out loud. **

** "My usual attire," he answered calmly. **

** He then heard an annoying sound and he looked over to see Akihito sitting in a tank with a green mermaid tail, laughing and pointing at Feilong, mouthing the words "Peruvian Sheep Fish", which he found ironic since Asami was wearing a Peruvian Sheep Fish costume. **

** "But let's get down to business. The point is that I told you no Peruvian Sheep Fish like yourself would ever be permitted in my territory, so leave and never return you filthy Peruvian Sheep Fish!" **

** Feilong snickered. He couldn't take Asami seriously when he was dressed like that. **

** He then heard clicking and he looked behind Asami to see a photographer hanging upside down on the other side of the window, her hair hanging down as she took pictures of Asami and Feilong. **

** "Feilong! I told you to leave you Peruvian Sheep Fish!" Asami snapped and Feilong blinked in surprise. **

** "Oh yeah, I'll just head back to Hong Kong," he stated, heading back towards the exit. **

** He walked past the bar and gasped when he was pulled behind the bar by a man who put his hand over Feilong's mouth. **

** He struggled and cursed, the man shushing him. **

** "Be quiet! The Peruvian Sheep Fish hunters are here!" he snapped as he pushed Feilong through a door and into the kitchen. **

** "What is going on?" Feilong asked as he looked around. **

** "Use that door to get out of here, or you will be put up for sale at the Peruvian Sheep Fish auction!" the man exclaimed, pointing to a door that had a bunch of large red arrows pointing towards it. **

** He sighed and nodded, heading through the door and wailing when he began to spin violently. **

** Feilong soon hit something soft and he looked around. **

** "Clouds?" he wondered out loud as he looked at the fluffy white piles around him. **

** He lifted his head then saw Mikhail in an angel outfit, posing on the clouds for the photographer Feilong had seen outside of Asami's office. **

** The odd thing was that the Photographer was taking pictures of him while hanging upside down from the ceiling. **

** He crawled over to Mikhail and rested his hands on either side of Mikhail's face. **

** "Is that really you Mikhail?" he asked and the Russian smiled. **

** "Of course it is sweet heart~" Mikhail stated with a wink that made Feilong's heart flutter in his chest. **

** He flopped into the Russian's lap with a content sigh. **

** "I had a terrible dream," he stated and Mikhail ran his fingers through the Chinese man's hair. **

** "It was another dream about people being rude to you wasn't it? But don't you worry sweet heart, even if you are a Peruvian Sheep Fish I still love ya!" Mikhail exclaimed and Feilong's eyes went wide. **

** "You too Mikhail!?" **

** The ground beneath them then began to move and Feilong looked down, gasping when he realized that these weren't clouds. **

** They were… PERUVIAN SHEEP FISH!**

** He yelped and jumped onto the ground, running away from the Peruvian Sheep Fish and Mikhail. He ran out a door then realized that there was no ground below him. **

** He looked down then gasped. **

** "Well that's not good… AHHHHHH!" he screamed as he began to fall. **

** He hit something and opened his eyes a few minutes later, his eyes scanning his surroundings. **

** He gasped then smiled. This was his room!**

** He stood then flopped onto his bed with a happy sigh. **

** "Thank god!"**

** A knock then sounded at the door. **

** "Feilong-Sama?" asked Yoh from the other side of the door. **

** "Come in," he replied, Yoh and Tao walking in, both wearing their normal outfits. **

** "I have your meal Fei-Sama," Tao stated as he placed Feilong's meal on the side table. **

** "Tao and I have also come to inform you of something important," Yoh stated and Feilong looked up at them. **

** They both put on a pair of black shades then Yoh pulled out a letter and cleared his throat before beginning. **

** "I apologize for any inconvenience but Yoh and Tao are being called back to the Devil Fish Kingdom as we are no longer working a long side Peruvian Sheep Fish. Beware that any Peruvian Sheep Fish we come across shall be put to a Peruvian Sheep Fish death, Sincerely, The supper awesome king, Winny the Great."**

** With that Yoh and Tao left the room, both turning and looking at him before they left. **

** "Were sorry, but there is no way we could stay with a Peruvian Sheep Fish like you," Tao stated as they both walked away, the two of them wearing Peruvian Sheep Fish backpacks. **

** "What is wrong with everyone?" he asked to no one in particular as he ate his food. **

** Once he finished his food he headed to his office. He turned on the light then screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw a giant red and green dragon laying in his office. **

** "And so you have arrived Feilong. I have something important I must tell you, please take a seat," he stated as he set down a Peruvian Sheep Fish cushion with his tail.**

** Feilong sat down and noticed that odd photographer standing on the wall taking pictures of the dragon. **

** "Feilong you must lead the remaining Peruvian Sheep Fish! The world is trying to destroy all Peruvian Sheep Fish! If you can defeat Asami of the Devil Fish Kingdom you can save all of the Peruvian Sheep fish!" the dragon exclaimed and Feilong sighed. **

** Everyone was insane. **

** "Fine," he stated with a sigh. **

** "GOOD!" the dragon then dumped armour and weapons on top of Feilong, a bunch of other people entering the room. **

** "We are the Peruvian Sheep Fish army!" they all exclaimed as Feilong put on his armour. **

** "Okay then…" he trailed off. **

** "We will help assure your victory! Now follow us to the battle ground!" one of them exclaimed, leading Feilong to a large area full of horses. **

** They all climbed onto the horses and Feilong looked around. **

** They were on a somewhat wet field and he could see a large group of people on horses near the other side of the field. **

** "Alright everyone, CHARGE!" one of the men hollered and they all began to ride onwards towards the enemy. **

** "LET'S WIN THIS FOR OUR PERUVIAN SHEEP FISH PRIDE!" another yelled. **

** They were soon stopped by the other army and people began to fight. **

** A man with an eye patch and a helmet with a crescent moon on it approached Feilong. **

** "So you are tha infamous Peruvian Sheep Fish leader huh?" he asked as he drew his six swords. **

** "Yeah, I suppose so," Feilong replied. **

** "THEN THIS'LL BE ON HELL OF A PARTY!" he yelled as he stood "COME DANCE WITH ME PERUVIAN SHEEP FISH!" **

** Feilong hadnt taken him seriously but the man started to dance in the middle of the battle field and soon everyone including Asami were dancing. **

** He spotted the photographer hanging upside down from a cloud dancing and he looked at everyone, his eyes wide from shock. **

** Feilong shot up in his bed then looked around. **

** "Peruvian Sheep Fish?" he asked.**

** Tao then walked in with his breakfast. **

** "Good morning Fei-Sama~" he chirped happily. **

** "Tao! Do you know anything about Peruvian Sheep Fish!?" Feilong asked and Tao tilted his head cutely. **

** "W-What is a P-Paroooviun Sheep Fosh?" he asked and Feilong smiled widely. **

** "Thank god!" **

** Not far from there that same Vietnamese child stood with Asami, the random photographer taking pictures of their asses. **

** "So it is agreed that he shall never know about his ancestry?" Asami inquired and Winny nodded. **

** "Yes, that Peruvian Sheep Fish must be kept a secret from the world and not even he can know. If he did then the world that I so carefully crafted would fall to ruin!" he exclaimed and Asami rolled his eyes. **

** "I see…"**

** "Now let's go my hookers!" Winny exclaimed as he walked away with a large group of people. **

** And so Feilong never again heard of his true origins, the origins that came from the noble, Peruvian Sheep Fish Clan. **

** Little did Feilong know that he would spend the rest of his days living a lie. **

** The lie of being a human and not a Peruvian Sheep Fish. **


End file.
